Be With Me
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxSeto: Alone and lost is what Jounouchi Katsuya was until he found Seto Kaiba who really didn't want to help the poor boy...


**_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, YET! Muwahahahaha! Anyways, STILL MY YAOI FANTASIES ARE NOT TRUE! Neither Jou/Seto nor Yuugi/Yami. ((Yuugi/Yami not in here but in my other fictions)) I also do not own Keith Urban's song 'Whenever I Run'_**

**_Pairing: Jou/Seto  
  
Warning:_ _Must I tell you, if you look at my fanfictions, YOU ARE READING GAYNESS! YAOI! LOOKY UP IN A DICTIONARY IF YOU ARE STUPID AND DON'T KNOW WHAT ANY OF THESE WORDS MEAN! THANK YOU!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Whenever I Run: Part One_**

_I've seen that darkness on the edge of town, the sun come up and the rain fall down. _

"Stupid wretch! GET OFF ME!" exclaimed Seto Kaiba, kicking the begging boy at his feet. It was Jounouchi Katsuya. His family died in a car crash and left him with nothing. To make things worse Yuugi, Yami, Honda, and Anzu had moved to America. Seto was the only person that he could turn to. Mokuba would've gladly accepted him if he hadn't been away on a two day trip with his class.  
  
"Please Kaiba! You have to help me." Jou begged, tears falling from his face, washing away bits of blood. Mud covered his face hands and knees. Jounouchi was a mess. It had been raining the past two weeks in the city and he still could not find any place to go. Jou was starving and he was highly desperate for a place to go, even if it meant a night of rough sex with Seto Kaiba, he wouldn't care.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING!" Kaiba yelled until Jou snuggled against him. Seto melted down and smiled at the blonde. He was starting to like this, manipulation.  
  
"I will fulfill anything that you want me to do." Jou pressed his head against Kaiba's chest. Seto thought about this for a minute and then gave his response.  
  
"Okay, you can move in, BUT you must wear a specific uniform around the house." Kaiba explained as Jou nodded.  
  
"All right!" The two got into the stretched limousine.  
  
Shortly they arrived at the Kaiba home. Joey exited the car as well as Kaiba. He was led to the bathroom by one of Seto's servants and bathed. Once the towel was wrapped around his body, Seto Kaiba came in and led him to a large room. Kaiba was in his bathrobes as well.  
  
"Here," Seto spoke, "Put this on." He gave Joey this sluttish looking outfit. It was a black strap, a pair of long black leather boots, a pair of puppy ears, a spike collar, and a leash. Jou got into it as the drool over flowed Kaiba's mouth. He thought that Jounouchi was hot when he was clean and dressed sexily. 

And I've been a fool yeah I've been around. And when the world got too much for me, I took off and left a memory.

"Oh boy," said Jou, bending over so that his head was between his knees, "Why are you still in your robes?" 'This is the uniform? I suppose I can live with the frigid temperatures...'  
  
"I wanted to shock you." He allowed his robes to fall and revealed a corset. Except his was with out the leash and collar. Oh no, he had a whip. Seto let out a laugh.  
  
"Uh-oh," Jou shivered fakly. Kaiba pulled him to his chest and began to spank him with the whip. He let out a few pleasured yelps and Kaiba stopped. Seto locked his lips with Jou's.  
  
"For some unknown reason, I love you." The words slid over Jou's tongue and into Kaiba's ear. "Can we be together?" Seto nodded and licked Jou's face.  
  
"Only if you call me master!" kidded Kaiba, petting Jou, "My pretty golden puppy." Jounouchi growled at him, but then melted into his arms slowly as Kaiba continued to pet him. It was like magic.  
  
'At last I can settle down." Joey blew a soft sigh. 'I know that he will get me an excellent ring...' 

"You have such a soft touch my Koi..." Jou kissed the hollow of Seto's neck as Seto purred, his hands massaging Jou.

"Thank you my uke," Seto nuzzled the back of Jou's head with his nose and played with his mangle of blonde hair. It smelled so sweet now.

Thinking I'd find something better to me somehow. Oh but now, whenever I run, instead of running into the blue, I follow my heart.

-TBC-


End file.
